


Christmas Wishes Christmas Kisses

by lunarinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Riddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarinu/pseuds/lunarinu
Summary: Sakura has something special planned.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Christmas Wishes Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofTricksandChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/gifts).

From the moment they started dating Sakura always knew that Shisui wanted to be a father. It was never in anything he said...well maybe a bit after all there was only so many times one person could drop a hint before it became creepy but that was besides the point...rather it was in his actions. How his nearly but not quite black, really they were more of a seal brown or a reddish black, eyes would soften as one of the multitudes of uchiha children would run by playing some sort of game usually ninja. How he would smile softly when he thought no one was looking at Sasuke being annoyed at Itachi for something or another. But she noticed he wasn't as discrete as he'd like to think. How when she'd end up staying late at the hospital she could always find him in the nursery singing softly or reading to the newborns, holding them with the utmost gentleness that many covet but few possess. It's those moments that the true Shisui shines through. Those soft moments that made her fall for him in the first place. Those soft rare smiles that strengthened her resolve to give him the child he so desperately wanted no matter the cost. Steps one and two weren't too hard to pull off. Starting and stopping contraceptive jutsus were basic kunochi knowledge. Most kunochi, herself included, could do it without the uses of hand signs. A few changes in her chakra flows and boom she was now more fertile and had a longer ovulation period. If she were a normal kunochi she had no doubt Shisui would pick up on her plan as perceptive as he his however, with her perfect chakra control Sakura had no doubt that she could keep him in the dark until the time was right. The next step would be a bit harder as they both had a tendency to be workaholics. But even that was fairly easily solved by calling in a few favors to Shikamaru to aid Tsunade-shisho in the hokage's office and finally cashing in on her vacation time that had been steadily building at the hospital. Getting time off for Shisui was much easier as the head medic all she had to do was demand time off for his health (which wouldn't be a total like because kami knows he'd work himself into the ground if it meant everyone was safe). With everything in place the stage was set. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shisui had the sneaky suspicion that his girlfriend was up to something and had been for a while now. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly but his gut feeling told him that something was slightly off. Perhaps it was in the way she seemed to smile a little brighter. Or perhaps it was how her laugh seemed to be a bit more joyous as though all was right with the world. Or maybe (and he swears he's not crazy but surely others have to see it too) just maybe it was how she seemed to be positively glowing. Everything about her from the way her hair shone just a bit differently from before to the sparkle in her seemingly much greener eyes (if that were even possible) practically sparkled. At first he thought maybe he had been placed under some sort of genjutsu especially when no one else around him seemed to be seeing what he saw. But the idea was merely giggled at (or out right snorted at in the case of his dear little cousin) but that didn't stop him from muttering a small kai from time to time or checking her out with his sharigan. When his subtle pursuits turned up nothing he became suspicious. Highly suspicious. After all Sakura never giggled unless she was up to something. But of course any inquires made into the subject matter was met with blank unknowing stares or assurances that nothing was wrong and honestly it was starting to drive him a bit crazy. Heaving a heavy sigh he looked up at the clock on the wall in the police station. Almost quitting time same for Saku as well. Good he nodded gathering his things together. It was about time he got to the bottom of this fiasco and he would even if it meant dragging it out of her. 

“Tadaima!” Shisui called out as he entered their small apartment on the shinobi side of town. While unusual it was not unheard of for branch members of the Uchiha clan to move out of the Uchiha compound and well Shisui wasn't one of the more usual Uchihas. As for how Sakura ended up living with him well when your girlfriend lives right upstairs but spends more time in your apartment (and wearing your clothes) it was inevitable. Speaking of said girlfriend the place was pretty quiet giving what today was. Even if she wasn't here with it being Christmas Eve she would have at least forgotton to turn off the radio ( the only person who he'd ever seen love Chirstmas more than Sakura was his Aunt Mito so he had gotten used to the season being non stop Christmas from an early age).   
“Sakura?” he called out suddenly feeling on edge in his own home. What if something happened to her. If it were a mission or she had to stay late at the hospital she would have sent him a summon telling him not to worry. Sliding a kunai out he crept through the too quiet apartment towards their room where he could feel a faint chakra signature. Counting to three he bust open the door only to find Katsuyu sitting on the vanity. 

“Welcome home Shisui-san” It dipped it's eyes slightly in respectful greeting.

“Er...Thank you Katsuyu-sama. Is everything alright? Where's Sakura?” 

The slug summon chuckled “Yes everything is fine. Actually Sakura left me here to personally give you a message to find her whereabouts. She has left a number of me in different places throughout Konoha. Each of me will have a different clue on where to go next. Once you've found all the clues you'll know exactly where to find her. Her only rule is that you don't use chakra to track her down as that would ruin the game.” 

Shisui nodded “So a scavenger hunt. Got it. What's the first clue Katsuyu-sama.” 

“Back to the beginning we all must go.   
Old ninja, new ninja friend and foe.  
Knowledge is the key to your first clue.   
A special surprise waits for when you are through.   
And now Shisui-san I bid you adieu.” 

Shisui got the feeling that if slugs could smile it would be wearing a mischivous one as it poofed away. Pondering what the first clue meant he changed out of his uniform into something more suitable for his new task. Just as he was pulling his shirt over his head it hit him. Old ninja, new ninja friend and foe. Knowledge is the key to your first clue. She must have meant the Academy. All ninjas go there to get knowledge whether it's new ninjas going to learn the basics or older ninjas going there to get their assignments. Opening the window and taking to the roof to avoid the steadily growing crowd on the streets he made his way to the Academy where he was greeted by another Katsuyu. 

“Sharpening the mind is no easy task.   
Sharpen the tool to make it last.   
Brave the elements, strengthen the skills   
both just as important as the battle of wills.   
Teams formed in bonds of three   
that's where your next clue will be.” 

Shisui narrowed his eyes in thought, not even noticing when Katsuya dissipated. Usually shinobi sharpen their own tools at home but it wouldn't make any sense to be sent back there. Aside from a shinobi's weapons the only other tools they wielded were their bodies themselves. So the next clue had to do with their bodies and team bonds...Of course! Training! And the only training ground that was easily assessable day or night was training ground 3. Confident in his answer he sped over to the training ground. Landing at the gate another Katsuyu greeted him.

“Tired and dirty. Put through the paces.   
Confidence blooms with grins on their faces.   
But not all times come to good ends.   
And that's where my work begins   
broken bones and wounds to mend.”

Shisui nearly rolled his eyes at how absurdly easy that clue was and in no time at all was at the hospital. 

“All patched up and ready to flee pause for a moment sheepish as can be.   
Thankful to the beautiful medic within” ( this time he did roll his eyes)  
“confident her heart he was sure to win.  
Lines so cheesy but did their job great.   
A laugh a blush but it was a date.”

Shisui crossed his arms concentrating hard. This clue was obviously referring to when he asked her out on their first date. He remembered his awesome and not at all cheesy way of asking her out to which she said yes but where was it that he took her. It couldn't have been somewhere too terribly fancy because they went right after her shift at 8 so where was it they went. Smells from the evening vendors setting up shop wafted through the air though one particular scent stood out about the rest in that instant. The scent of ramen. That's where they had gone Ramen Ichiraku. Or rather that's where Sakura had dragged him off to saying that it was the best place to get a meal after her shift. Landing in font of Ichiraku Ayame was outside waiting and pointed him to the slug that she had shooed to the side of the building stating that ninja summon or not having slugs hanging around was bad for business. Shisui chuckled at the annoyed huff Katsuyu gave grumbling about no respect as it gave Shisui the next clue.

“ Four clues down two left to go.  
This next clue is somewhere you ought to know.   
Violets are blue and roses are red.   
This family really knows how to get in your head.   
Some flowers are deadly this fact is true.  
But sometimes just something pretty will do.”

Again another easy clue Shisui thought to himself as he quickly shushined to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Outside waiting for him this time to his suprise was not Katsuyu but Ino herself holding a bouquet of cosmos flowers. “Sakura's favorite.” she said as she handed him the flowers. 

“Where's Katsuyu?” 

Ino waved her hand “I sent it back. I had nothing else to do this evening since...well never mind that. What matters is that I give you the last clue. And if I know forehead she went through a lot of trouble to set this up so make sure you give her those flowers.” 

“The last clue is finally here.  
Each of these places held something dear.  
Special to us one in way or another.  
One last special place to discover.  
From someone as close to me as my own mother.  
Now you may use chakra to find me.  
A picnic for us between the trees.  
And when you arrive one last riddle for you.  
To accept it I hope you say I do.”

Ino grinned giving him a little shove “Well hop to it. No telling how long she's been waiting for you to get there. The faster the better.” 

Shisui chuckled closing his eyes and feeling out her chakra “Alright I get it...” With the expert skill of a shinobi of his calibur without a sound he was gone appearing moments later on a blanket deep within the Senju Park. Gasping softly he dropped the flowers in his hand as his eyes filled with tears. Before him bathed in the silvery moonlight of the full moon was Sakura down on one knee. If he thought she was beautiful before now she was breathtaking. Her hair was a softer pink than usual with the moonlight giving her soft silver highlights. Her deep green eyes danced in happiness and something else. Something he knew he was sure to find out. Her lips were pulled back into a sweet yet nervous smile and was framed on each side by rosy cheeks alight with a blush that he could easily make out. In her hands she held an oddly long box with a bow on top.

“Shisui Uchiha...Will you do us the honor of marrying us?” Green eyes stared up at him hopefully as the box was held out to him. 

“U...us?” Shisui's brain stuttered to a stop as with shaking hands he took the box and opened it. Instead of a wedding ring there was something even more valuable. A little plastic tube with two red lines running across it. It explained so much about everything as of late.

“You mean we...We're...” he looked back to her in shock tears finally spilling over.  
“If you'll have us...” Sakura stood taking his hands.

“ What do you mean If I'll have you? I'd be crazy not to!! Of course I will!” He picked her up swinging her around before pulling her close and ending the night with a kiss.


End file.
